


Never Dull

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with Spike might not always be easy, but that's not the only thing it's not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Dull

"I wanna watch." 

Angel didn't look up from his paperwork when Spike strode into his office and made the announcement, just asked, "Watch what?" 

"You." Spike closed the office door and prowled slowly towards the desk. "Wanna watch you wank off, see you wrap your hand around your cock an' stroke it." 

The pen clattered down onto the desktop, but Angel was too busy gaping at Spike to pay attention. "You want to -" 

"Yeah." 

"When?" 

Spike's slow smile sent heat skittering through him. "Now." 

Angel swallowed, trying to pretend he hadn't gotten hard the instant Spike told him what he wanted. It was a known fact that life with Spike was never dull, but this was something else entirely. "Now? But I've got work -" 

"It'll wait." 

"- and there's a meeting this afternoon that I really shouldn't -" 

"Cancel it." Spike walked over to the couch. "Call it an indulgence, a treat for your favorite childe. Hell, call it punishment for all I care. Just show me, yeah?" 

Somehow the phone leapt into his hand, and Angel heard a voice tell Harmony that his afternoon would have to be rescheduled, as something had come up that had to be addressed immediately. Spike snickered quietly when he said that, but otherwise remained silent as Angel stood up and walked over to the couch. His eyes drifted down the length of his sire's body, lingering on the bulge of his erection, and when he looked up, Angel read command in his eyes. 

Still wondering exactly why he'd given into this insane notion, Angel unbuckled his belt and then started on his pants. When he went to reach inside, though, Spike said, "Uh-uh. Want the whole thing. All the way." 

"But I - someone could walk in!" 

"So lock your door, then. But I wanna see you naked." He shifted, drawing Angel's attention to his own hard on. 

The older man licked his lips, then turned and went to lock the door and draw the blinds. It was probably obvious what was going on, especially to those people who'd seen Spike come into the office, but he was starting not to care. It was supposed to be one of the perks of being the big boss, wasn't it, to get to do what you wanted when you wanted it? Well, he was going to exercise a perk. He returned to stand in front of Spike, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. 

Blue eyes followed his every move, and when he knelt to take his shoes and socks off before rising to finish stripping his shirt off, Spike groaned. Angel couldn't help smiling as he tossed his shirt over to the couch. "Feels like I should have music playing for this," he teased softly. 

"Wouldn't object if you wanted it, but I'd really rather hear everythin' when you start jerkin' off," was the reply that made his cock twitch in his pants. 

This time when he reached inside to squeeze himself, Spike didn't object. Angel slid his pants down over his hips, boxers following until he kicked them both off and stood naked in front of Spike. He wanted to reach down and start stroking, but there was a heat in the gaze that slid over his skin that somehow kept him still. He'd never handed power over like this before, and he was starting to wonder why he hadn't. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Spike muttered. "Look at yourself, pet, so hard... wanna touch, don't you?" 

"Yeah," Angel breathed, glancing down. His cock was standing away from his belly, straining in the air for something, and as he watched, a single drop formed on the tip. Without thinking about it, his hand moved to grasp his shaft, fingers reaching up to smooth the liquid back into his skin. 

Spike groaned and slid a hand into his lap, kneading the lump of his cock through his jeans. "That's it, pet. Show me what you do when I'm not here, how you get yourself off." 

He drew his hand slowly down, squeezing the base of his dick, then rose up, circling his palm on the top to slick himself up. While he kept lube by his bed and even in his desk, he liked jerking off with just his precome to ease the way - it was like when he used to sneak off behind the woodshed back when he was a kid. He wondered if Spike used to do that, creep away to pull himself off when the need got to be too much, and what might've happened if they'd grown up together. 

His hand had slid back down to circle his shaft while he thought, and he moaned as he started stroking himself, hand working in long, smooth strokes that were meant to build him up slowly. "What're you thinkin' about?" Spike asked. 

"You and me, about if we'd been kids together," Angel said, then groaned. "Thinking about me jerking off and you catching me, watching like you're doing now... ohhhh God." 

Spike licked his lips, glancing from Angel's hand to his face. "Like that idea, do you? Like me findin' you all hot an' bothered, with you so wound up you can't stop, no matter what?" 

"Yeah," Angel moaned. "So hard, need it so bad that I just... have to... God, have to get off, no matter what." His hand had started to speed up, and the wet slick of each stroke just made him hotter. He could picture the whole thing, could see himself rigid with first embarrassment and then arousal, and knew he wouldn't have stopped, not then and not now.  
   
Forcing his eyes open, he saw Spike staring at him, rapt in his attention to every touch Angel gave himself. His own hand was still in his lap, squeezing himself, and Angel could smell the precome leaking from his head. "Would that turn you on, too?" he gasped. 

"Fuck, yeah," Spike growled. "Make me wanna touch you, suck you an' then fuck you right into the ground, it would." 

"But you wouldn't." He raised his hand, sucking on two of his fingers, tongue sweeping over them a little longer than really necessary, just to tease Spike, before he brought the wet fingers down to his nipple, pinching and twisting. 

"No, I wouldn't. Too fuckin' hot watchin' you like this, seein' you... Christ, Angel, do you have any idea what you're doin' to me?" Spike ground his palm down onto his erection, then continued with the fantasy. "Seein' you... I'd wanna take my cock out, stroke with you, but that's not what - Jesus! Not what good boys do... so I just stand there an' watch, with my cock achin', so hard against my pants..." 

"I'm not a good boy, though," Angel moaned, the words hitting buttons he hadn't even realized he had. "And when I realize you're there, I know I can't stop, so I... unh! I try to slow down, but it's too much... gotta move." He tightened his grip and started to move, slowly fucking his hand. 

"Oh God!" Spike gasped. "Fuck, you want it, don't you? Want me to show you, tryin' to tempt me to jerk off just like you, be a bad boy like you?" 

"Yeah," he panted. "Want you to take your dick out, show me how hard you are, so I know you're not that good little boy you always seem to be." The fantasy was overwhelming, and Angel lost himself in it as he started really pumping his hips, the feel of his cock sliding through the tight tunnel of his fingers and the heat he could see in Spike's eyes almost enough to make him come right there. 

Spike closed his eyes for a second, then shook his head. "Not givin' in, not gonna do it. Know I should leave you alone, but fuck, you look so hot that I can't help starin'. Wonder when you're gonna come, what it's gonna look like... think about you comin' in my mouth, but that turns me on so much I can't stand it, so I reach down an' touch myself." 

He could almost see it, see Spike like he was when he was William, his shaking hand grasping his cock through his trousers while Angel fucked his hand in front of him. Angel growled, "Fuck, that's hot. I can see you doing that, and I start thinking about pulling you out and it's just... ohhhhh God, it's gonna make me come." He began to stroke himself again, his hand flying over his dick. 

"Yeah, can see how close you are. Come for me, pet, lemme see it. You're so fucking beautiful when you come, wanna watch it, come on, Angel." Spike voice rang in his ears, the mixture of sweetness and filth as he coaxed him pushing him over the edge. 

Angel moaned and squeezed his cock as he started to come, the first shot arching over his fist to land on Spike's thigh, while the next spurted onto the carpet between them, then coated his hand in a sticky white residue. He imagined shooting like that in front of the wide-eyed William in his fantasy and felt his dick jerk as if it was trying to come again.  
   
When he opened his eyes, he saw Spike staring at him in amazement, one hand raised to his mouth, tongue licking the fingers that had obviously scooped up Angel's come. He looked so close to Angel's fantasy that it felt natural to order him, "You have to show me now." 

Spike started, then shot him a lazy grin before whispering, "I shouldn't. I - Men don't do that, not with each other."

"I just did," Angel replied. "And we're not men yet, so show me. Or I'll tell that you were spying on me." 

Long fingers unbuttoned Spike's jeans as the blond ducked his head. He reached in and brought his erection out, the hard length purple with need, the tip shining with precome, and Angel moaned. "Fuck, that's hot. Bet it hurts, though. You should -" 

"Touch myself?" The low words made him shiver, but he nodded. "I really shouldn't -" Spike repeated, but he wrapped his hand around his cock anyway, as though he couldn't help himself. "Good boys don't - oh my God!" 

Angel smiled. "Yeah, that's it." He walked over to Spike and pulled him up, then turned him around. Grinding his renewed erection against the blond's ass, he whispered in his ear, "It's okay. I won't tell." 

Spike moaned and leaned his head back against Angel's shoulder. "It's wrong," he said, as though trying to convince himself, lost in the fantasy they'd spun of two young impressionable boys. "It's a sin and -" 

"And you want it, don't you?" Angel purred. He pressed against Spike, making sure the other man felt him, then slowly eased the jeans down enough that he could feel bare skin, his dick sliding easily along the crease of his boy's ass.  
   
"Yeah, want it. God, that's - unh! Feels good, feels so good," Spike babbled, stroking himself faster. A hand crept around to pinch his nipple through his shirt and he arched his back, the feel of the hard cock behind him driving him insane. He imagined how it would have been, how often he would've thought about his older classmate, fantasized about just this kind of thing until he came all over himself, and how ashamed he would've been afterwards, and he felt his cock harden even further. 

Angel grunted, precome spilling over the blond's skin, making him glide smoothly over him. "Fuck, that's it. Need it, don't you?" 

"So long," he panted. "Wanted you so long... thought about - God! Gonna... can't hold back, feels too good -" 

"Yeah, don't stop. Gonna come with you, spill all over you and then everyone'll know that you're a bad boy, just like me. You want that, huh? Wanna feel me - ohhhh fuck, wanna feel me shoot on you?" 

His only reply was a strangled cry as Spike pushed back against him and came. Angel looked down to watch the blond's cock pulse as it spewed white ribbons of come all over his shirt and hand. The sight was erotic as hell, and he couldn't hold back, but thrust against him once more and came with a guttural moan, emptying himself in long spurts all over Spike's ass. 

For several minutes afterwards they stood still, Spike trembling against Angel as they both recovered themselves. When at last he turned around, he smiled at the drowsy look in his sire's eyes that always signalled a particularly powerful orgasm. "Told you you wouldn't regret it," he murmured, pulling the dark head down for a kiss. 

"I've gotta start listening to you more," Angel agreed, hands sliding down to Spike's hips to pull him closer. He could smell them all over each other, stronger even than when they fucked, and the scent was threatening to make him hard again. 

Spike pressed against him briefly, then eased away. "C'mon, ya ponce. Let's get us a shower an' then go kill somethin'. I'm dyin' of boredom, here!" 

As the blond strode towards the private elevator, Angel shook his head and went to gather his clothes. No, life with Spike was never dull...


End file.
